Jura's Emotions?
by brightclaw237
Summary: Jura feels strange around a certain warden. What happens when said warden falls and Jura has to help her. What does this warden think of Jura's other form? Read to find out.
**Brightclaw237: I have been very busy today. This is a oneshot with Jura and Becky. This Jura is the same Jura from my Frontier fanfic, and his information was decided by BK42BK42 for these stories. I own nothing!**

* * *

It has been three weeks since the final battle, and I became part of the captain's family. "See Ya Jura!" Sky says, giving me a hug goodbye before I head off for my mission with her friend, Becky.

Ever since I was given my first mission, barely anyone would even join me due to possessing dark energy within my body. The only two that would join me was Daisy and Becky. Becky wasn't scared of me at all, especially knowing that I can transform into a vivosaur. Instead, Becky told me that it's sweet that I have such an ability. She told me that it helps me be an even better brother to Sky. Ever since that day, I have had the strangest feeling in my heart. Though I was created from the DNA of the Stryker family, my power comes from what would be the dark energy that Sky would have possessed. Having this energy would make most people think that love is impossible, but they are wrong. I find myself falling for a certain bright dynamic warden. Though my younger sister did fall in love with the boy whose father is partly responsible for her 'condition', I guess that love is random. I just can't stop thinking about what happened shortly after taking on my first mission.

I start to head home, getting my gear packed up for my room that has now been built. "Hey Jura!" Becky calls out to me. I turn around and see the somewhat dynamic warden running over to me, a smile placed on her face.

"Yeah, what do you need, Becky?" I ask politely. Taken aback by my politeness, Becky stumbles forward. I manage catch Becky in my arms, but I couldn't stop the both of us from falling onto the ground. I a sudden surge of panic surges through my body, and causes me to slightly transform. My tail digs into the ground, stopping us from hitting the pavement. I regain my balance, and gingerly let go of Becky. She looks at my now new form. I basically still look the same, but I have sharp claws instead of fingernails, my eyes have become reptilian slits, and of course there is my tail. Becky is surprised at my new form, but does not seem scared. In fact, she looks far more intrigued at my now what some would call, a dragonoid form. "I'll leave now, sorry for you to see this side of me." I say. I look away, and walk away from her.

"Jura, wait!" Becky cries out. I stop in my tracks, and turn to face her. "Don't be sorry! It was clearly my fault!" She says, tears forming in her eyes. Becky then runs into my arms, and I embrace her with a hug. I really don't know what else to do since I haven't experienced much things to help a friend like this. Becky sobs into my shirt, and sharp pain shoots through my chest. A thought soon comes to my mind. Remembering what Tria does to calm Sky down, I begin to sing softly. The song I sing has somehow always been able to calm any raging creature. Careful not to hurt her with my claws, I wrap my arms around Becky. As I continue to sing, her crying slowly subsides. Becky's eyes begin to close, and I can hear the steady beating of her heart due to my now excellent hearing. She has now fallen asleep in my arms. "Forgot that also makes Sky fall asleep in the end." I say, lifting the sleeping girl into my arms. I carry Becky into the Branch Office, and head to the sleeping quarters. Seeing how it would be rude to leave without saying goodbye, I decide to stay in a room myself. My family would understand why I won't be home, especially Sky. "No wonder you've been teasing me, Shadow." I smirk, lying down on my bed, the dark vivosaur's Dino Gear in my hand. I can hear him snorting at me from within his gear. "Yeah, you were right, I do like Becky." I smile.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review!**


End file.
